PROJECT SUMMARY Colorado State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Participation in the FDA Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network PD: Pabilonia, Kristy L Institution: Colorado State University Co-PD: Powers, Barb E Institution: Colorado State University Toxicologist: Hamar, Dwayne W Institution: Colorado State University Bacteriologist: Daniels, Josh Institution: Colorado State University The Colorado State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (CSUVDL) is accredited by the American Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnosticians (AAVLD) as a full-service, all species laboratory. The CSUVDL has a robust Quality System that meets and in most places, exceeds, AAVLD guidelines, which are based on ISO17025 standards. The CSUVDL has strong capabilities for veterinary diagnostic service regionally, nationally and internationally and performs more than 500,000 tests per year. The CSUVDL currently serves as a Tier 1 Laboratory for the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) National Animal Health Laboratory Network (NAHLN) and as a Sentinel Laboratory for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) Laboratory Response Network (LRN). Colorado State University maintains CDC/USDA Select Agent Registration, which includes the Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Biosafety Level 3 facility. The CSUVDL is well poised to serve as an active member of the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet-LIRN) program. The CSUVDL can provide full veterinary diagnostic testing services, including bacteriology, chemistry, toxicology, virology, parasitology and pathology testing and results interpretation. The CSUVDL is housed in a new, state-of-the-art building with more than 20,000 square feet of laboratory space, including a large necropsy floor, numerous BSL-2 laboratories and a 2,000 square foot Select Agent approved BSL-3 laboratory. The faculty and staff of the CSUVDL are well trained to analyze veterinary cases and diagnostic samples using more than 250 diagnostic tests offered by our laboratory. In addition, the CSUVDL has an advanced information technology system, including an advanced Laboratory Information Managements System with the capabilities for sending HL7 messages. The CSUVDL routinely contributes to outreach and service activities for animal owners, livestock producers and government agencies. The CSUVDL operates a Field Investigation Unit that performs field-based investigations and has coordinated two cases with the Vet-LIRN program. Since its acceptance into the Vet-LIRN in 2011, the CSUVDL has been active in all aspects of Vet-LIRN program, including participation in diagnostic investigations, participation in proficiency tests and attendance at meetings. For this project, the CSUVDL agrees to continue these activities and assist the Vet-LIRN with animal food and drug emergency outbreak testing, provide surge capacities for testing and use standardized Vet-LIRN methodologies.